


Souvenir中文未授权翻译

by techotacus



Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M, 扣囧
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techotacus/pseuds/techotacus
Summary: 开工前的几个小时，什么事情都有可能发生In the wee hours of the morning, anything is possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Souvenir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301710) by dream_aloud. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开工前的几个小时，什么事情都有可能发生  
> In the wee hours of the morning, anything is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 时间太久了授权估计是要不到了。如果作者看到了觉得不妥我会删除  
> It has been a long time since this was first published, if the author is not happy about this, I will delete it.  
> 感谢alucard1771帮我这个翻译新手的细心校对
> 
> Lofter繁中版：http://sinnelupare.lofter.com/post/1ed8cd8d_fe505df
> 
> 原作者：  
> This is way out of my usual fandom and without a doubt the oddest thing I've set to text file. That being said, it was rather refreshing; expect more of this from me.
> 
> 原作者声明：  
> It's all fake  
> 全都是假的
> 
> 原文发布日期：  
> Dec. 29th, 2004

跟纽约城一样，Jon总是彻夜不眠。

这个嘛，其实也不完全正确。他会见缝插针地找时间休息：有时在塞的太满的沙发里、有时则在更衣室可调节的椅子上。而眼下他正埋首于明天节目的素材堆里——又是一次针对Bush的日常打脸，这个口齿不清的灾难级世界领导人总是能带来源源不绝的写作材料。Kerry没把这个在位的疯子「拉下王座」，这对他的职业生涯更有帮助。 他转身背对窗外拥挤的车流，虽然他的政治热情是通过喜剧呈现的，但他对这可是天杀的认真。

没有笑声我们迟早会疯。

摄影棚已经熄灯，跟外头的光害相比显得更加黑暗。这倒是能帮助睡眠，Jon一头倒在主播台上。笨重的蓝色玻璃桌面反射着逃生指示标志的红光。

「我不怪你。」

即使带着浓重的睡意，他也认得这个声音，于是省掉了抬头的力气。

「怪我什么？」

「不想回家。」Stephen大步走向沙发，薄地毯上响起被削弱的脚步声。Jon轻哼了一声，将双眼睁开到足以看见对方的程度：他随性的坐着，双臂放松的垂在打开的腿间。

Colbert是Jon的得力助手，或者说是最接近这个位置的人。肢体语言出众的喜剧演员总是能吸引Jon的目光——比如Stephen和他的眉毛。用标志性的声线配上特别的动作抖开包袱，再平淡无奇的笑料也能好笑出一千倍来，Jon个人认为，在这个产业里没人能像Stephen一样始终挂着那副扑克脸。

「我在试着工作。」Jon嘀咕道，一边转了转头，舒展紧张的部位，同时抱怨背不舒服。

「别管我了，我就待在这，看能不能再挤出些想法。」Jon滑向他声音毫无起伏坐姿大大咧咧的朋友，双手交叠放在桌上，摆出一副采访的样子。

「跟我说说你的母亲，」他用奇烂无比的德国口音漫不经心的问道。Stephen的嘴角忍不住抽了一下。

「混蛋，别在我心情郁闷的时候逗我笑。」Stephen此刻很难调整情绪或是转换角色，但他只对最信任的人展现出这一点。

「噢，是我的错，这不有趣。」Stephen深吸一口气，胸口把衬衫撑大，一边故意憋着很久一边缓缓眨眼，Jon熟悉这种情绪，当Stephen度过了糟糕的一天后他总是会找上Jon，因为Jon从来不会多问，Stephen在沉默和两人简单的共处中感到舒适。他们在性格上波长相似，分享着一种能够坦然面对困难的互相理解。说出来恐怕会减弱这股力量，因此他们选择窝在这样的沉默中。

深夜时分，Jon依然醒着。三流低成本电影在更衣室的小电视里不断的播放，水准烂得别具特色。片刻前Stephen放弃了继续敲门，干脆直接走进房间，佔掉一大半的沙发，倒在Jon的腿上。Jon并不介意做为一个朋友这是否会太过，他内心总被忽略的角落很期待这种情绪低落时产生的亲密感。此外，有一种基于动物本能的、不同的情感正悄悄地甦醒。

Stephen正等着Jon，眼镜离经叛道的滑到了鼻梁下而他无意去扶。Jon大可证明自己能够抵挡对另一个男人身体的渴望，他深奶油色的袖子被捲了起来，露出颜色更深的前臂；裤子在膝盖和大腿上折起，产生数不清的皱褶。但两人间并不存在欲求或力量抗衡，也不存在那种Jon和其他男性匆促接触时感受到的对强势和主动的争夺。在他们之间持续作用着的只有一种更深层的连结，一种等价交换。

完美的互利共生。

因此当他抬脚沿沙发挪到Stephen身边，对方毫不防备的举起一侧手臂迎接他时，Jon便顺势滑进他的臂弯。那只手臂停在Jon肩头的高度，Jon的头得以落在Stephen胸口。

「越来越白了。」Stephen咕哝道，手里把玩着他的头发，漫不经心地打着捲。

「是慢慢变白的，说不准没有人会注意到。他们说这会使我变得更有威严，但我想鼻子小很多或长高一呎会比较有用。」

「我喜欢现在这样，有一阵子了。」Stephen轻声说，无视对方的评论。他玩着头发的指尖顺着发丝触碰到Jon的头皮，再来是额头、脖子——提起、落下、不断重复。Stewart发出哼声，依偎着对方，尽可能的不越过「友情」的界线，把自己的右手掌跟前臂放在Stephen的大腿上。好吧，也许有些人并不常碰触自己朋友的腿，但当Jon把手掌放上去时，隔着薄薄的西装裤下Stephen的肌肉一阵紧绷，所以他不打算移开了。

调情游戏到此为止，这可以作为一个简单的借口，以免事情在某个冲昏了头的夜晚变的一发不可收十。他们甚至可以以此揶揄——两个美国男人之间通常不会分享这种亲密。但这是影视圈，没有什么情感能用单纯来描述。

如果你以娱乐为业，没有人会指望你的行为像个大人。

这是一种不寻常的自由，彼得潘式的，而电影与摇滚明星们将它具象化：喝醉、狂欢、无止尽的性爱，因为这些人活在跟其他人不一样的世界里。电视里的名人形象只分到一点点这样的特质，但也有足够的馀地挡住问题、转移窥探者的视线了。而对于现在正坐在沙发上，假装彼此并不想从这亲密感中寻求更多的Jon而言，每一次压抑的心灵与厌倦的躯体的相互触碰，都让进一步接触的冲动愈演愈烈。躲避身后步步进逼的性的意味，直接忽略两人的罪过或许会容易些。

别管帘子后的人。(典故出自《绿野仙踪The Wizard of Oz》)

这充满了挑战性，因为Stephen的轻抚唤起了这些慾望，把它们从沉睡中摇醒，造成某种不如想法与冲动一般容易隐藏的问题。Jon看见Stephen数分钟前就已经不再试图隐藏的生理反应，于是他把罪恶感抛诸脑后，让手指反复滑过Stephen的膝盖，往下触碰到大腿内侧，然后再一次回到膝头。女性八成不会注意到，但Stephen臀部的挪动说明了一切——向一旁的轻推、努力想获得接触与摩擦，大概是不由自主的。Jon有点不安地想回避现实，过去从来都没有进展到这个地步，如果他无法从他饥渴的性慾驱使中脱离出来，这会变得太快、太超过。

 

Stephen的手从他的发际放下，而Jon准备就此打住、永远都不要再提这件事。然而手指从他的脸颊滑到颈部，碰过喉结，摸进了他两块锁骨间的凹陷，停在那里。Jon意识到一场身体的对话正在进行，现在轮到他回应了。他屈起左手指节滑进Stephen紧绷的大腿，把手臂往后拉，在手肘触碰到Stephen已经升成帐篷的领域前停下。令人放心的是，他情慾的展现被直接回应在躯体上。

Stephen没有犹豫，他用一只手灵巧但循序渐进地解下Jon淡蓝色的设计款领带，解开他衬衫的第一颗扣子，将手伸入衣内，恰好抚过胸肌上方的皮肤。

再下去就无法回头了。当心，汝等到此之人。再进一步可就没法一笑置之，在凉水机边上轻声打趣了。Stephen，你还记得我们那次在摄影棚胡闹吗？没打算吹嘘。Jon表现得比他原先设想的更为大胆，他渴求着某种在永不满足的长夜里尚未被发现的，无止尽的慾望。这可算不上什么挑战：他把手伸向自己喉间，再解开两颗釦子，垂下手让大门朝Stephen敞开罢了。

Jon所做的其实并没有增加多少空间，这使得Stephen休眠的左手醒转过来，五指张开摸进布料里，指尖随着Jon的一侧胸廓划出弧线、手掌平放在他的胸口上。现在Stephen的一大半身体包复着Jon的脑袋，几乎像摇篮环抱着他。噢，Jon真的可以在这种环境下睡着，突的一阵睡意使他阖上眼睑，脖子彷彿支撑不住头的重量一般地往下垂。

后颈传来的嘴唇轻触惊醒了他，有几秒他甚至想不起来自己身在何处，他惊跳了一下，触碰着他的唇退缩了，身下的躯体也随之僵住。

「抱歉，」他声音昏沉、慾望开始变得浓厚、笨拙地说：「失神了。」Stephen没有答话，只是维持住姿势，用右手肘折过来勾住Jon的脖子，前臂滑过身体，手掌平放在Jon的腹部。他用鼻子轻推Jon，彷彿是某种请求——请求继续用唇舌探索Jon的脖颈 。Jon马上弓起脖子，欢迎着。一开始的触感很微弱，几乎感觉不到存在，接着变成了喉间越来越大胆、湿润的轻啄。Jon的呼吸开始加快，Stephen放在他胸口的手臂随之起伏，另一手的指尖从他的手腕抚到手肘，精巧而刻意地擦过了敏感的前臂内侧。

Jon觉得他应该也做点什么来回应，来展示他对Stephen体贴举动的真挚许可——前臂关节起绉的脆弱皮肤、腹部上方深色的毛发、鲜明裸露出的后颈.....。然而当他准备转身时Stephen增加体重的压力有效的制止了他，手肘的骨头陷进Jon的肩头。

「停下，到时候我会让你动的。」也许这在Jon的角色性格里非常明显：他喜欢做爱时接受来自主导者的命令，并让他那依直觉行事又专心致志的朋友察觉到这一点，没必要显露自己对目前的进展有多兴奋，他不停移动的身体跟紧抓着Stephen大腿的手已经说得够多了。

当湿润的舌头舐过Jon的耳根时，他往颤抖着迎向后方的抚触，抓着Stephen的手转而抓着两腿之间的坐垫以保持平衡。Stephen把手从Jon的衬衫里退出，环抱着Jon接着轻轻提起他，转过来并让自己的双腿摆在对方身体的两侧，他把Jon放回自己腿间新腾出的空间，其中一条腿半弯着抵住沙发后背，另一条腿伸直了放在地上。

「好点了。」Stephen嘀咕道，声音里充斥着强烈的佔有慾，还带着一丝不耐烦。当Jon点了点头，向后挪动使两人间不剩下半点空间时，他感觉到背部的最下端正抵着Stephen的勃起，胸口被一双强而有力的臂膀牢牢锁住。他等着不适与从未思考过的性身份认同/性取向问题为他带来痛苦。

「好多了。」这是他几分钟内所说的第一句话。声音？当然是他自己的，但他还是惊讶于语气中的粗哑与情慾。很明显，他比起Stephen还要适应得多，而他唯一发出的声音却是一声不快的喉音。他面对世界时所用的镇静沉着已经快要消失无踪，因为Stephen的手一路畅通无阻，那只手正一粒粒解着白色钮扣，使Jon身体的前半部分渐渐毫无遮盖。流连在颈部的触感捲土重来，并一路下行至一侧肩头。Jon几乎没注意到Stephen解开了他的皮带，当他的裤头被敞开时，拉鍊被拉开的巨响回盪着寂静的休息室，Jon快速移动着，试图把他的领带扯掉。

「不行，」Stephen命令道，抓住Jon的双手并把它们放下。Jon大声咽下一口口水然后照办了，相对的他把自己移动到恰好可以转头亲吻Stephen的位置。同时Stephen巨大而温暖的手正隔着丝质四角内裤挑逗着他，他觉得自己会弄脏那块布料。他们嘴巴微张、唇舌交缠，而Stephen将裤腰的松紧带往下拉使他能握住Jon，从根部到顶端间来回爱抚。他们的唇同时离开对方，Jon是为了看着Stephen的手帮他自慰，而Stephen则是为了观察一开始Jon的反应最剧烈的时刻。当Colbert向前蹭上Stewart的背，用慵懒的节奏上下套弄时，Jon爆出几句相当热切的脏话。Jon挣扎着把手向后伸，把自己的上衣后摆放出来，同时笨拙地摸索Stephen的裤子拉鍊。

「先……等……一下……」他虚弱得喘着气，Stephen握住他阴茎的手动作越来越快。Jon好不容易才把对方从裤子里解放出来，现在的糟糕姿势却让他什么也不能做。「老天，Stephen，慢一点。」Stephen依然维持着速度，而且开始在向上推时加入挤压的动作。Jon别过双眼，将头往后仰，这景象对他而言已经有点太过了。

「我想让你射在你漂亮的领带上。」他若有所思的说着，在Jon背在背后的手中来回抽插，用领带捆住他的身体。Stewart不由自主地在对方的抓握下颤抖，无法控制地发出一声嘶哑的呻吟。Stephen摆动臀部配合手中套弄的节奏，在坐垫上同时晃动两具躯体，伴随着施力不断发出喉音。

Jon短暂惊叹了一下这见鬼的飞速发展，但当Stephen的手转到一个特定角度巧妙摩擦时，他只能咬紧牙关，双手更紧地握住身后的男人。狂野火辣的手活可从来没出现在Colbert的职业描述里，但高潮渐渐来袭，开始吞噬模糊他的视野边界。他也许能努力分分心，想想狮子狗跟电锯之类的东西。但他真心觉得Stephen根本他妈的不在乎这些，他刻意的动作和疯狂的速度让他毫无招架之力。只要能忍住不像个十五岁小屁孩一样在两分钟内就射出来，那就已经够让人自豪了。

「该死。」Jon发出尖锐的咒骂。最近的疲劳再加上缺乏释放使他不断地逼近极限。被Stephen急切的阴茎不断顶着的双手对这现状可没有任何帮助。

「让它去吧。」Stephen气喘吁吁的下了指令，他用一条前臂圈住Jon的肩膀，就卡在脖子下方，把他往后拉到自己身上。这一定给了他一个更好的角度，因为Stephen呻吟着，把脸埋进Jon的脖子，用力摆动他的臀部。Jon在接下来的时间里处境摇摇欲坠：他正努力让自己不要太早缴械，然而Stephen接近高潮的窒息叫声使他承受不住，他一边射一边粗暴地用拳头摩擦Stephen的裤头，精液喷上了他的腹部与悬在那里的领带。几秒钟后，他身后的Stephen绷紧肌肉并且发出低吼，滚烫浓稠的液体漫出了Jon的指节和后腰。

Stewart重新倒回Stephen身上，收回他黏滑的手指，深深地、颤抖着叹了一口气。他的肺还在剧烈收缩舒张，刚才激烈而快速的高潮让他有些耳鸣。Colbert松松地抱着Jon，丝毫不在意他们两人身体之间的一片混乱。Stephen均匀缓慢的呼吸不久后便带着Jon进入梦乡。）

下一次恢复意识时，据他所知大约是在凌晨四点。他悲惨的一个人待着，休是休息够了，他觉得自己必须冲个澡。他身上盖着从更衣室放毛毯处顺来的押有每日秀字样的毛毯。想像Stephen像个妈妈似的把毛毯折好使他想欣慰地微笑又忍不住想哈哈大笑。Jon的笑容很快就消退了，他把脸埋进双手，思考着如何，或是否，他跟Stephen之间的友谊开始变了调。接着他检查了沙发有没有被弄脏。

然后他发现他的领带不见了。

============================================================================================================================

早上8：32

Jon的第三次投篮嗖地一声成功了，垃圾掉进垃圾桶里发出了紮紮的声音。

「你为什么在这里浪费时间？」Rob问，一边专注的平衡食指上的笔，几乎要变成斗鸡眼了。

「我在跟NBA协商。」Jon面无表情地说，第四次差了半呎。

「啊……好吧。别拿得比一年几百万少喔。」Corddry犹豫了一下，笔喀拉掉到了桌上。「可恶……得上个厕所。」他起身，绕过Jon的脚，结果摔趴在地。在一阵创意的激盪后Rob的环节在今天很早的时候就完成了。现在正在等着其他同事们的到来，以及一点Jon办公用品带来的娱乐活动。Jon拿起另一个纸团瞄准垃圾桶，一面衡量着距离，没有注意到Stephen的到来。

「早啊左撇子，」他尖声尖气地说。这吓到了Jon，让他的投篮可悲的失败了。「噢。」Stephen噘起嘴，摇摇头。

「早啊Colby(音同NBA球星Kobe)。」Jon慢悠悠的说，把纸屑篮球的事抛在脑后。整个早上对于两人这次见面的情境设想不断地在他脑中打转，然而现实与想像之间的最大不同就在于Stephen给了他一个只有Jon才能领会的温暖的微笑。「快坐下！我们很早就把Rob的部分弄好了，所以…」他的话哽在口中，因为他看见Stephen坐下后把一条很眼熟的领带垂到他眼前。

他大着胆子抬眼看，棕色的眼眸装出无辜的神色，拱起自大的眉毛回应Jon过于惊讶的反应。

「24小时清洗烘干。」他压低了声音，一边摆动着喉咙底下的结。Jon陷入了震惊，瞬间涨红了脸。他用手摀住嘴巴来掩饰笑声。「今天肯定会过得很好！」Stephen对空气漫不经心地评论道，夸张地整理了一下衣着，忽略了Jon恼火的叹气声。

Stephen善意地使了个眼色，换来Jon温和的笑容，两人回到了舒适的沉默中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目测标题Souvenir指的是那条领带，不知该怎么翻成中文就不翻了


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2, dingding! In the blue trunks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 时间太久了授权估计是要不到了。如果作者看到了觉得不妥我会删除  
> It has been a long time since this was first published, if the author is not happy about this, I will delete it.  
> 感谢alucard1771帮我这个翻译新手的细心校对
> 
> Lofter繁中版：  
> 上篇：http://egarimirage.lofter.com/post/1ed8cd8d_102ba447  
> 下篇：http://egarimirage.lofter.com/post/1ed8cd8d_102ba4a7
> 
> 原作者dream_aloud：  
> More D/s (if you don't know, that's dominant/submissive) elements than the first but still, quite tame. I could see these two playing kinky power games and I'd like to maybe explore this in the next chapter, please let me know if its working out so far. This was heaps of sordid fun to write and flew out of me, cooked it up rare just for you.
> 
> 原作者声明：  
> It's all fake.
> 
> 原文发布日期：  
> Jan. 8th, 2005

_我打算找时间再戴一次。_

Jon模糊、充满睡意的双眼掠过纸条一次，两次，然后缓慢地看过第三次。鲜明的划面在他脑中漫开，淹没了他，使血液汇入他的下腹部。他的手指绕上光滑的织料，肌肉的动作依旧有点无力与笨拙。当他把那条用来装饰男性脖颈的细长东西*1放在鼻子底下嗅闻，他感受到晨勃处传来一阵剧烈的快感。从什么时候开始Stephen的气味变得如此的诱人、引人性奋？这可能会引发问题，比方说试图在走廊上一边呼吸一边走过这个男人身边。

该死。

他从前门边退开，早上他晃晃悠悠去倒热咖啡——他的生命之泉时，在那里发现了一个包装很烂的包裹：他倒了满满的一杯，还加了额外的糖。

Jon上班迟到了。这个嘛，因为这种情况他得先在冲澡时撸上一发，以免他不肯合作的性器不小心惊扰到某个同事。是啊，真是个好借口，或者说，「曾经」是个好借口。这暗示着某些重复上演的场景、一次又一次粗暴和充满肉慾的深夜幽会，令人兴奋又害怕。

也许他真该为这件事的意义担心：为什么在经过这么久的时间之后，他开始如此渴求一个男人。想到这他抬起了头——这在他脑中听起来非常古怪——打从他们握手之时，他就一直渴望着Colbert。

也许比起注意这背后的意义，他更应该思考为什么在此之前他从未正视过此种慾望。

相关的回忆如泡泡般浮现到表层。上个星期他去了他最爱的一家餐馆，作为多年的老主顾，他注意到墙上的一幅一直给店内增添着气氛的精巧艺术品。他得假设人们能够受到同等的影响，虽然他不能尽信如此明显的事物能如同一只踩着无声的脚步、追踪猎物的猫一般不被发现的悄悄溜进他的心里。

不用说，他正在像炫耀一个变态的勳章一般地炫耀他的领带，甚至不打算多作解释或辩解。今天他脚步敏捷、体态轻盈、笑容轻松，当绕过某个转角时，他正面撞上Stephen相当高的身体。  
Colbert的节奏可一点都没被打乱。

「在你自己该死的节目上迟到了。」Stephen指责道，夸张地拉开袖子看了下手表，像家长一样地摇摇头。「我该拿你怎么办呢？」Colbert试图克制自己仔细观察对方的视线，眼神却不停打量着Jon的领带。Stewart很确定他看见Stephen的眼中闪过一丝光亮，一道强慾的闪电。

「你想怎样都可以。」Jon的表情与声音都毫不幽默的说道。如果有任何他们的熟人在场，他们可能笑出声。因为Jon和Stephen之间假兮兮的同性性张力已经是多年老梗了，而Colbert甚至没有打算挤出笑容。

反之，他走到Jon的身旁，头向前倾，让Jon走在他的前头，同时一只大手按住Jon的后腰

「我们今天早上要开会。」他轻声提醒，放平他的手掌，尽可能保持最大面积的接触。

「唔，我忘了。」Jon咕哝着，把大部分的注意力都放在于Stephen必须缩短他的步伐才能保持在他身后的事实。平常，体型上的缺陷总是刺激着他，但相对而言他发现他更欣赏Stephen高大些的身材，当然，是一种与性无关的欣赏。他们走过一个拐角，Jon切入内侧，Colbert的右侧擦过他的左边。 「有龙埋伏在走廊上吗，骑士先生？你保护我就像是在为我摇摇欲坠的童贞而担心。」Stephen哼了一声，脸上出现了机灵的笑容，Jon故作勾引的眨了眨睫毛。

「也许晚点再说吧，我会像对一个处女一样的对待你。」他低声说道，引导Jon走进通往工作人员开会的宽敞会议室的大门。

Jon的脸因羞耻而涨红了。

「找到他了。」Colbert高声向现场的人群炫耀，一手拉出蓝色的毛绒座椅，抓着Jon的肩膀，把他放在椅子上，彷彿他自己不能坐下一样。Tim Carvell从他潦草的笔记里向上瞥，低头从镜片上方看着Jon。

「老天，Colbert，求你 _等会后_ 再好好的虐他 ，他看起来像刚跑了两英里。」

「控制不了我自己，」Stephen无辜的举起双手，弯腰坐进Stewart旁边的椅子里。 「你试着拒绝他。」Jon想要驱散汇集在脸部的血液，于是他用一根手指勾住领口，拉扯了几下，伸长了脖子，做出大多数北美人感到不适时所做的动作。

桌子因写手们的笑声而颤抖。

当天下午，在他吃完午餐的炖肉后，Jon在GQ上读了一篇文章，挠了好一会儿左小腿，并且认定他在Stephen Colbert身上遇到了一个难得的机会，前提是他感情牌打对了的话。

他当然不是在恋爱中，但其中充满了情感元素；Jon在给这种事情留发展馀地上是个老手了，他总是让自己沉浸在短暂迷恋过的女人身上。虽然他过去从来没有和一个男人有过「性」方面的接触——虽然那种关系能带给人独特的兴奋与忧惧感——此前他也被其中几个吸引过。然而，要跌进去并不简单，在你提议要帮朋友口交时被砸成浆糊的机率可不小。

「我想你今天早上是要让我回来。」Stephen打断了Jon的思路，把他的三明治放在桌上，在对面拉开一把椅子。「但我忍不住了。」

「你当然可以。」Jon并不认同，一边嚼着一个炖胡萝卜。「但你，先生，」他用叉子指着Colbert的鼻子。 「太热衷于让我脸红了。」

「不知怎么的我觉得你脸红的样子挺可爱的？」Jon收起他虚假的轻蔑，缩起他的下巴，从他的睫毛下羞怯地看向另一个人。Stephen坦然地盯了他几秒，汽水罐在他的嘴边停下。「我就是这个意思。」他热切地评论道，饮料罐向后倾斜，大大地喝下一口。Jon认定，眼前Stephen的颈部与吞咽的喉咙是幅很不错的景象。

他们在沉默中用餐。

Jon直到午夜才再次看到Stephen。

午餐后，工作开始忙碌了起来。有一台摄影机被摔得不轻，外壳的碎片(Jon很确定这得花上比他单日薪水更多的钱)飞散了整个布景，导致一些单元必须重新拍摄。他设法保持住他的节奏努力不要毁了采访，一般而言这是对他最具挑战性的部分。

于是当他一屁股坐进更衣室的沙发，避开他的办公室因为他可能会在那里被找到时，他扯下鞋子与外套，比起往常更鄙视这些服饰，他说服他自己他迟早会出现在这里。他不是专门在等Stephen，也不是因为他整个下午都无法停止想像对着一个男人口交会是什么感觉。  
绝对不是。

当他醒来时，Colbert正在沙发的另一头懒洋洋地休息着，一只手捏着遥控器，另一只手扶着Jon的脚后跟，一动不动。他的眼睛闭着，只留了一条缝，好不被发现地观察对方。Stephen早上的发型已经像往常一样消失的无影无踪，前面比较长的头发乱糟糟的，要嘛低低垂着、要嘛高高翘起。他的领带被拉松，眼镜滤过并反射出电视上闹剧似的新闻场景，在眼镜的后方，他的眼皮慵懒的半闭着。当Jon的眼睛顺着Stephen的大腿看过去，发现他解开的裤子钮扣时，他真心地认为他宁可醒着。

「嘿。」Jon的声音低沉，手掌压在眼窝上，驱赶掉睡意。Colbert转过身，微微的抬起一边富有表现力的眉毛。

「你看起来累坏了，所以我没有叫醒你。」天哪，但Jon发现他的脸在电视闪光之下显得特别清秀，声音既疲倦又充满了慾望。那几乎是摄影机所无法传达的，是一种专属于Colbert的独特而精致的英俊。你得花很大力气才能把他从幽默的氛围里拖出来，分辨出他到底是不是认真。「如果你累了就回去睡觉，我会走的。」

「你才不会。」Jon厉声说道，用一个微笑缓过自己粗暴的语气。Stephen的双眼发亮又变暗，眼神因被授予许可而带上了目的性。Stephen把遥控器扔到肩后，摸到背后锁上了门，丝毫不避开他的目光——这一连串动作让Jon迅速起了反应*2。

Jon只能从喉咙里发出一声温顺，渴求的喉音，他听上去的可悲程度几乎让他尴尬。他在心里向自己安静的承认，从今天起，他渴求的别无其他。

「试着想说些什么吗？」Colbert嘲弄道，抓住Jon的脚踝，拉着，不，把他拖过沙发，掰开他的腿。「我没听到，为了我再讲一次。」Jon的心脏在他的体内猛力跳动，他从肺部不由自主地发出了微小的呻吟。

Stephen身体前倾复在Jon身上，挡住了电视的彩色光线，接着佔据了Stewart的嘴，舌头从齿间滑出。Jon透过鼻腔大声的喘息，双腿缠在Stephen的腰间，然后两人湿乎乎的分开，Colbert的手和长长的手指探进他的衬衫里，似乎如果他再粗鲁一点，缝线就会被扯裂。

「既然你好像失去了说话的能力，」Stephen低声对着Jon的耳朵说，嘴唇直接压上耳廓，身体的热气直接刺激着Jon的脖子。「让我们找找你舌头更好的用法。」

Jon脑中闪过一个念头：Stephen直接从他的脑中提取出了这个想法，预见了他的愿望。

「你想要吗？」在Jon尖叫着同意或者疯狂点头之前，Colbert继续说：「我知道你从没做过，但我无法停止想像我的阴茎在你的嘴里是什么样子。」

Jon的脑袋发烫到足以构成巨幅脑伤的地步，他的高智商恐怕也逃不了了。

「该死。」他终于骂了一句，大口喘息着，感觉到Stephen的勃起戳着他右大腿的内侧。「该死。」他又骂了一遍，算是额外附赠。

「你还好吗？」Colbert问道，紧紧钳住Jon的腰的手变得柔和，双手围成小小的、安抚人的半圆。 他重十被打乱的沉着，收十自己的信心，并确定他肯定可以冷静地做完全程，见鬼，他当然可以。  
「当然，现在向后坐，脱了你的裤子。」Jon估计自己能用热情来掩盖经验匮乏，而当他对上另一个男人危险的眼神时，他知道他赢定了。他努力想解开Stephen长裤对臀部的束缚，对方硬挺的阴茎阻碍着他松开裤腰的动作，当他终于成功时那东西弹跳出来，而Jon意识到自己之前还没真的见过它。

盯着看很不礼貌，但今天之前Jon从来没有想过自己会参与这一部份，所以在这种情况下他是可以被原谅的。Colbert不是一个以害羞及腼腆出名的人，因此他向后靠，露出更多的皮肤。Jon像条好奇的狗一样微微歪头，接着他把双腿摆到沙发的一边，直接移动到Stephen的身边，一只手支撑在他的左大腿上。Stephen的臀部向前推、手指缠进Jon的头发里、温柔地捧着他的后脑勺。Jon希望对方能把自己的脸朝下按，但Stephen停了下来。

「你会找到方法的，」Stephen用难掩期待的嗓音回答了Jon无声的提问。「你知道怎么样才会舒服。」虽然他的直接反应是摆出威胁的姿态，但在他用左手握住Stephen的勃起而Colbert的呼吸变得断断续续时他就退却了。Jon在接受这种恩惠时总觉得自己是掌有控制权的一方，但该死的，他现在(作为给予方)不可能不觉得自己完完全全控制住了Stephen，

让这个机会白白溜走简直是耻辱。

于是他故作羞怯，稍稍伸出舌头，轻轻贴上去舔掉一滴小小的、渗出来的液体。它的强烈气味并不让人讨厌，Colbert在他头皮上收紧的手也是。Jon对这种讨人厌的不耐感感同身受：那种想粗暴地捅进对方嘴里但又不想伤到对方的天人交战。然而现在他正在学习别的东西：这种口头控制带来的快感是如此亲密，而肉体过于靠近，他的双眼无法聚焦。

Stephen在他身下慢慢动着，Jon注意到他的大腿肌肉的紧张和放松，但他并没有让步。另一方面，Jon依然假装无辜，一边用左手把着柱体一边小片小片的舔着顶端，上头的肌肤比他想像的更加光滑。

「早该知道，」Colbert嘟囔道，在Jon漫游到敏感的脊状突起时开始喘气「你懂得挑逗。」Jon现在唯一能做的只有生理上的回应，所以他累积了一些唾液，拱起脖子，把Stephen的一半含进他嘴里。在这个姿势他什么也看不清楚，但是他上方断续的吸气声和紧接在后的的低哼声振奋人心。他第一次吞入没有做足够的润滑，所以他向后退，轻弹着、捲曲着他的舌头；Stephen的手放开了Jon的脑袋，钳着他的脖子，有点掐得太紧了。当Jon再次沉下他的头时，他吐出了一大堆空气，最后发出了一声呜咽。Stewart开始懒洋洋地前后来回，慢慢摆动，像是在把Stephen追逐着热气和吸力的臀部向上带。

当Jon感觉到他的呼吸受到限制时，他陷入了困惑，在意识到Stephen把他的领带拉到后面，像缰绳一样地紧握着之前停了下来。Colbert松开布料，把身体向上顶，Jon接到了暗示并低下头，当压力回到他的脖子时才又抬起头。

他似乎失去了他的控制权。

Stephen的反应平息了Jon想反抗的任何冲动，因为先前被抑制的呼气现在已经成了一个男人沉浸在快感里的哼声与呻吟了。Stephen推拉着，给出不带强迫或暴力，而是坚定和放纵的指示，他的节奏比Jon原先设定的更快。Stewart古怪地享受着气管上的拉扯、下颚的疼痛以及不止一点点的被使用着的感觉——Colbert逐渐放开手脚，开始发自内心地交出自己。受Jon控制最多的是他自己的舌头，他尽他所能的放平及缠绕，或点或戳或捲或揉。在Jon看来这就像是一种潮汐般的舞蹈：一进一退之下，Stephen的节奏正随着时间变得越来越快，同时制造出各种饱含欲望的声响。那些不加掩饰的声音让Stewart收放着自己的肌肉，无法遏制地凭直觉向前顶撞着。

Stephen的双腿跳动不定，他猛地把领带往上拉，发出比Jon之前诱出的更低沉的呻吟。Stewart相当满意地察觉到这个反应。他知道Stephen正在敦促他退后，期望他在他高潮的时候慢下来，但Jon并没有做这些来跳过尾声。

「Jon，」Stephen绝望地警告，右手的指甲嵌进了Stewart的肩膀。Jon顽固地忽略了颈部的制约，Colbert的力量只能减弱，放开了他用双手紧紧抓着他的头。紧接着一股股液体不断射出，咸的像海水一样 ，包裹住他的舌头，几乎触发了他的呕吐反射，但他还是继续动作着，因为逼出Stephen高潮时的撕裂哭喊实在是太值得了。借由嘴巴这么敏感的媒介感受这种激烈的射精过程会产生一种非常私人的体验，Jon感受着口中器官每一次微小的抽搐，直到它们逐渐平息，Colbert的身体不再紧紧绷着。

他只有刚好足够的时间来放开Stephen、吞下舌头上的残留物、用手腕擦过湿润的嘴唇，接着就被迫失去平衡，背朝沙发倒了下去。Colbert的左手充满占有欲地大大张开，平压在Jon的胸口上，把他压进坐垫里；他的右手狂乱地试图释放Jon的勃起。他的眼镜轻微的歪斜，深黑色的瞳孔扩张，里面写满了坚定：如果Stewart先前不知道事情会如何发展，他很可能会被对方吓到。

「帮帮我。」Stephen部分恳求，更多是命令着对方。他拒绝运用另一只自由的手，因为那会放Jon坐起来。

「我没打算跑，」Jon嘲弄的说，解开了他的裤子推到他手臂所能沟到大腿的最远处 「你没必要按住我。」就在他吐出这些字句后，绽放的性快感穿过他的全身，他试图压制住触碰自己的强烈慾望。

「你真的想要我放你走吗？」Stephen问道，带有一点点嘲笑的意味，同时逐渐地从Jon的身上退开，测试他的反应。Jon感受到他自己也很清楚的荒谬的羞耻感，他一句话也说不出来，只能摇头。「那就闭嘴。」Colbert严厉地说，两手分别抓住了Jon的手腕，将它们一起压在Stewart的背和沙发中间，限制住一切动作。当这变成了一个主导或顺从的问题时Jon并没有注意到，但当他抗拒，扭动他的四肢来挣脱时，Colbert收缩二头肌并捲起手臂，把Jon的臀部提离沙发。「Jon，别动。」

他确实试图憋住他的大声喘气，隐藏他现在有多么兴奋，因为Stephen只是跪在他的双腿间观察他被压住时的反应，加强了他的支配姿态。Jon手臂的角度使他的胸口向前挺出，伸展肩膀上像被火烧着的肌肉；他的阴茎不耐地颤动着。

「你这样看起来太棒了。」Stephen愉快地说，迷失在眼前的景象里。Jon将他的下巴向后倾斜，用力的吸气到肺里，无法挽救任何自尊。

「 _求你。_ 」Stewart催促着，纵使这会使他的手变形产生剧痛还会让指关节卡进他的背脊，他依然拱起腰臀。这似乎正是Colbert所等待的提示，因为他优雅地弯腰，浸下他的头，把Jon吞到嘴的深处。「Fuck yes.」Jon发出嘶声，双腿因缺乏其他释放能量的方式而焦虑不安的移动着。Stephen只能哼出他的批准，Stewart的整个身体便回应了震动。

Jon不得不耸起脖子，看着Stephen头部稳定的上升和下降，舌头偶尔从唇间溜出。他的身体发烫，因为长期的支撑而发抖，腹部紧缩以让他的头能抬起，而他的手臂与他们的手腕正遭受着自己的重压，而且Colbert毫不动摇地紧握着它们。他再次尝试挣扎，寻求先前那势不可挡的快感，而Stephen的反应使他的热血沸腾。他虚弱的挣扎产生了想要的结果，Colbert稳稳地向下扯着手臂，在不适转为痛苦之前及时停了下来。Stephen的眼睛翻向Jon，无声的警告他不准有进一步的逃跑行为。Stewart开始确信，也明确地知道如果选择不服从后果只会让他更加坚定现在的想法。这些都在此时驳倒怀疑，证实了十分明显的一点

他真他妈的喜欢被主导。

他猜测会是这样，就像在自己的舒适范围内和其他床伴进行探索，但现在的对象是一个握有真正压制他机会的男人。他可以说当他看到来自他双腿间大胆、命令式的目光时，自己的确尽可能的放松下颚，避免呻吟，但他可不是个骗子。Stephen的薄衬衫在手臂上被高高挽起，显出紧张的二头肌。Jon的臀部规则地摇晃，把他的阴茎向后滑进冰冷的空气，再向前推入湿热的口腔。Stephen配合着他，适应了他现在快速又狂乱的推动，让他设下他所需要的节奏。

Stewart应该要避开他的眼睛，因为如果他很享受这幅景象，他将会在接下来的半分钟以内单方面叫停。但这需要付出他所不具备的意志力，而且，说实话，即使像野兽一样被钉住和粗暴对待，他依然不觉得自己应该这么做。于是他彻底放弃自制，放下对Stephen是否舒适的关心，不假思索地朝前顶弄起来，放任他紧张的咒骂与贪求的渴望任意挥洒。他随性游走在高潮边缘，在达到顶峰的快感浪潮里自由起伏。Colbert的手指掐进他的手腕，指甲陷进肉里；Jon毫不留情地朝前顶撞着， 弓起臀部一波接一波地射了出来，留意到Stephen还在他上方微微移动——虽然他恍惚以为自己会把对方溺死在体液中。

当他的肌肉开始颤抖，拒绝再继续支撑他时，Jon重心朝后倒在了沙发上。当Stephen放手的时候，他快速地眨眨眼，重新找回焦点。他默默注视着自己的手腕被拉到前面揉捏按摩着。Colbert的脸上挂着半个昏沉、顺从的满足微笑，他的嘴唇肿起发红。他如此真挚地照料着刚才被他弄伤的皮肤，让Stewart很难相信这跟刚才在沙发上粗暴对待他的是同一个男人。

「抱歉，我......」Jon的声音逐渐减弱，Stephen小心翼翼的把自己盖在Stewart身上。「原本没打算这么粗鲁的。」Colbert只是吻了他，充满深情、倦怠而又带着原谅；Jon从舌尖尝到自己的苦味。

「我觉得你的前臂会瘀伤。」Stephen的话像是某种赔罪，也可能是在宣扬自己粗暴待人的能力。Jon看着它们，目前只看得出一点暗粉色，在指尖压过的地方有着轻微的浮肿。

「我......」他应该说出来吗？他往下看着Stephen：他的头转向一边，压在Jon仍然气喘吁吁的胸口上。他决定给出肯定的回复，因为他们已经走到了这一步，还有什么好防备的呢？「我喜欢这个点子。」

Colbert努力提起一只软弱无力的手臂，调整了Jon的领带，摆弄着尾端。

「我也是。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：上一章的那条淡蓝色设计款领带  
> *2：原文zero to sixty是汽车零到六十迈启动的一项测速指标(感谢校对的注释)
> 
> Souvenir确定就是那条领带了


End file.
